Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls and is sister to Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike Blossom or Bubbles, Buttercup loves to fight and is considered a tomboy. Despite typically being considered the tough sister, she is capable of showing love toward both his sisters and Professor Utonium. FusionFall In FusionFall, Buttercup first appears in the future and is one of the few remaining heroes, with Samurai Jack, Dexter, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five, to have survived the battle in Tech Square and gives the player missions. None of the other characters appeared in the future, revealing that Buttercup was the only survivor of her sisters. She seems to have completely recovered from her memory loss, but oddly doesn't mention Ace at all. She does, however, mention that she had lost her memory and joined a band, but has now recovered it. She was also the first Nano as well as the first blastons Nano that the player creates, the first Fusion boss in the game until the expansion. Currently Finn ha s replaced her by being the first Nano, first blastons Nano and the first Fusion. She can be found in front of the Mall in Pokey Oaks North near Numbuh Five in the Future. Returning to the past (Buttercup being 11 years old now), Professor Utonium mentions Butterc up had a battle with Mojo Jojo over the ocean and was said to have never been seen again after which (this battle took place 1 year before Fuse attacked). She can be found in the Downtown section if the player performs the first part of the Music and Mayhem mission, in which Mandark needs Buttercup's leather jacket for Nano improvement, or if you are performing the Ms. Missing guide mission from Dexter. Apparently, Buttercup had amnesia but eventually regained her memory after her battle with Mojo. During this time, Ace takes her into his band under the identity of Belladonna. She can give out the "I'm Still Standing" mission, in which the player tells Buttercup's family about her whereabouts (in order of Professor Utonium, Blossom and Bubbles) and participates for a few parts of the "How to Date a Fusion" mission, in which the player eventually faces Fusion Buttercup again. Buttercup also gives the mission Drop Your Weapons (Part 2 of 5) after she contacts you while doing the first mission for Coco, and Mandy contacts you when you are done with part 2. She tells that Ace, the leader of the Gang Green Gang, had taken her into his band. She also mentions Ace is her boyfriend (possible reference of The Powerpuff Girls episode "Buttercrush") proven the Valentine's Day event and the mission "How to Date a Fusion". The original Buttercup NPC (not the Belladona NPC seen in Marquee Row, but the one seen in the future) is currently not found anywere in the game, since the future was removed. They may, however, figure out a way to put the NPC back in , though this is a very slim chance. ﻿Trivia *Though this maybe a glitch in the game, but if the player already has the Buttercup Nano the mission is still offered by her, though when you defeat Fusion Buttercup (Belladonna) the player does not recieve a Nano. *She was the first original nano, as well as the first Blastons, recieved before the expansion. Now Finn's nano's the first one. *She's the only character which appears in another form in the past. Gallery 2t5Wm0K6.png|Buttercup's official artwork Belladonna.png|Belladonna 830px Buttercup FUTURE.png|Buttercup in the future 830px-Bellota_el_lab_dle_tiempo.png|Buttercup in the time laboratory Bellota_FF.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Nanos